KILLING ME SOFTLY
by YIKES SURFF
Summary: HERMIONE GRANGER ENDED UP ON FALLING IN LOVE WITH THE MOST UNLIKELY SORT. DRACO AND HERMIONE BOTH HEAD BOYGIRL. BUT WHEN HERMIONE FINDS OUT SOME THINGS ABOUT DRACO, IT WILL TEAR THEM APART WEATHER THEY WANT TO BE TOGETHER OR NOT.


Chapter 1 

Hermione woke up 2 hours before the needed time. Even though she was already preparied for the train ride, she wanted to go over everything for the 10th time just to make sure she wasn't missing anything. She recived her letter of congradulations to tell her about the duties of head girl, from Dumbledore 4 weeks before today. She was extremly happy about it. Except the fact that Draco Malfoy was to be shareing a Common Room and Bathroom with her in an excluded part of the castle. They did, though, make some sort of peace in 6th year over a project, they were asigned partners. And they both knew, since being the top 2 best students in 6th year, that they whould be head boy and girl. Hermione changed alot in appearence, and she knew it. Instead of bushy brown hair, it was soft and strait. And she had changed into a 24/7 hottie.

On the Train

She had her bags in her hand as she saw Harry and Ron. They were looking the other way. She ran up to them, almost tackleing both of them in one big hug.

"Bloody hell Mione! You scared the shit out of me!" Harry said, after jumping abit from the scare. He hugged her back.

"Yeah, I jumped like ten feet! But its sure good to see you again!" Ron also ingulfed her in a hug

"Same here, I chouldn't wait to see you guys, I was so bloody bored all summer. I wish I whould have stopped by to visit."

"We both wish you did!" Harry and ron gave her a glance over "Oh yes, congradulations on head girl. To bad you have that git Malfoy as head boy..." Harry gave her another hug

"Well im sure it wont be too bad you know. After last year, we're not so much enemys anymore. He even owled me saying that it was wicked I got the chance to be near him, for the WHOLE year." She was kinda sarcastic on the whole it wont be too bad part.

"Ha, its Malfoy. Come on lets get on the train" Ron grabed his bags as did everyone else and moved their way to an empty compartment

At School, Great Hall

"I'd like to welcome you back to another wonderful year at Hogwarts!" All the houses cheered, except Slytherin and a few selective Ravenclaws. "And I want you all to know that the new Head Boy and Girl for this year, is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!" Many students from Gryffindor clapped and cheered for Hermione when her name was called, along with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses. Many guys whistled and howled for her too. When Draco's name was called, the Slytherins all got up and and started screaming for him. He even heard giggles from girls and saw some ladies that were pointing at him and pretending to faint. He smirked at that. Draco and Hermione stood up quick and nodded when they were called, then sat back down waiting. "The Forbbiden Forest and Restricded Section of the Libary are still Forbbiden and Restricded from students. Im glad to have all you back here, and I'd like to exspecialy welcome the first years. I hope you all enjoy your feast. And will Ms.Granger and Mr.Malfoy come to meet Professor McGonagall when finsihed eating" Professor Dumbledore smiled at his students and sat down to talk with the other professors

Draco rolled his eyes. Balise was sitting next to him. "Man, I idle you. Have you seen Granger yet this year!  
Damn, i'd tap that ass!" They both started laughing

"Fuck, for a mudblood shes not that bad..." he looked over at her table. She was laughing at Ron. There were alot of boys from Gryffindor near her. They were making small talk. Checking her out. It wasn't when she was looking over up at him until he looked away.

When Hermione was finished eating she walked over to Professor McGonagall and Draco who were waiting for her. "I'll show you to your rooms" She gave them both a warm smile. Hermione smiled back, Draco just looked emotionlessly down at her. "Its a good walk to it, Its almost like going to the Slytherin Common Room, But you take a left and a right, go up a few stairs and another left. Then you go down along corridor which you need a password to get into."

"It sounds confuseing..." Hermione muttered

"Well of course, for you it is..."Draco looked down at her and smirked. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, finally here is the corridor. What whould you like as a password?" She looked at Draco and then Hermione

"ummm..."Hermione was pondering

"Betray? Venom?" Draco stated. Just mentioning some ideas.

"Do keep in mind Malfoy I am in Gryffindor, Can we choose something more, not...youish?" She looked up at him.  
Her eyes were questioning and demanding.

When he looked down at her, with her chocolate brown eyes, eyeing him. He chouldn't say no to her for the the first time.  
He sighed, "If we must"

"How about 'Fantisy'?" Hermione looked at Draco again.

"How about im not a queer, so can we choose something more not...youish?" He laughed at his remark.

"Fine Malfoy." Hermione looked around her for some ideas. "how about your fourth year name? Farrot?" She giggled. Draco however didn't find anything funny and just gave her a look meaning 'when professor is gone im going to perform a unforgiveable curse on you'. "How about 'Mona lisa'" Hermione replied looking over at a painting a few yards away.

"Fine, Granger" He started to get annoyed.

When they walked through the portrait, Hermione gasped. Draco just looked around, smileing. The hall was decorated in Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. The floors were marble with high celings. It was alot more eligant then the rest of the castle, that was for sure. They walked to a certen part of the wall. It was marble too. There was a portrait of a snake and a lion with very delicate light black roses on a black background. The two animals were eyeing each other. The snake had its fangs out and the lion was roaring. Draco smirked.

"And i'll leave you guys to find your own password, and to retire into your dorms. Tomorrow you will have a Head boy/girl meeting and will discuss your duties in person."

"Thank you" Hermione said as McGonagall walked away "So what shall it be?" She looked up at Draco who was at least 8-10 inches taller than her.

Draco looked down at her. There was something so different about her. Of course last year you chould say she was hot and in 5ft year she was getting there. But she seemed so nice and pure.

Hermione smiled into his eyes. She was catching herself glanceing at him every now and then. When they were on the train she walked by him getting off. He didn't notice but she kept looking back at him. She had to admit, ever since 6th year when they were asigned partners, she had a little thing for him. He wasn't as mean when they were together, They laughed alot during those late night studies in the Library. He now never wore his silver blonde hair slicked back, but it just fell into his eyes. And for the past years playing Quittich he grew strong, deffinatly not looking like a 12 year old anymore. He seemed to mature alittle not just his body but his mind too. Sure he had mean remarks but they weren't like they were before.

"Mmmmh, you chose the last one. Let me choose this one?" He said it in a way that no matter what she said to disagree with him, he'd do it anyway. Not asking her but telling her.

"Nothing...rude" She sneered up a him.

"I choose Sovereign" Which was a word meaning supreme ruler. Better than the "normal" day person."Constering we are HEAD boy and girl, I find it suitable." He didn't give Hermione a choice. She didn't think it was that bad of a password anyway. Besides its not a big deal, no one was to use the entrance besides her and Draco, maybe some close friends at the most.

When Draco and Hermione walked into their (what Hermione thought of as a mansion) they looked around. Seeing two stories filled with a sitting room, libraies, bedrooms, ect. The second floor looked mainly where the bed rooms were and the grand bathroom was.(Yes without an S on the end, they had to share a bathroom.The 'pretty boy', Draco, who prolly spends more time looking at himself than he lets other people see him, and Hermione who always took forever in ther shower/bath.) The first floor had a living room, dinning room, Library (besides the little one on the 2nd floor), a 'muggle room' filled with random muggle things, a T.V., games, ect. Which both of them knew it was for Hermione,  
cause everyone else knew Draco wouldn't be caught dead useing somthing muggle. Draco found it 'livable', and as for Hermione she was already sad she would ever have to leave...

In the morning Draco got up at the right time. He never rushed to get ready wether he was late or not. Just like every morning he woke to take a shower. Now Draco has never been shy about his "manhood", cause every girl who has ever seen it always thought there was wayyyy to much "stuff" for him to ever be shy about, so he always 'joywalked'  
when ever Draco Malfoy wanted and never felt the need for him to take any clothes to the bathroom. So he walked right into the bathroom and to the huge bathtub, turned on the water and got in.

It was another story tho for Hermione. Today prolly being the first time she ever woke up late and ran to do everything.  
She had a strict schedule for her mornings but she guessed she was just tired and slept in later than usual. But she always insited on taking a shower in the morning. So she ran on in there and started taking her clothes off which were pj bottoms and a tank top that actually didn't look that bad. So while she was standing there naked she relised she wasn't alone.

"Well well, you must work out or something, cause you look dashing!" Draco started smirking to himself. He was telling the truth her breasts were perfect for her body. She had maybe an inch of fat on her over her whole body and you could deffinatly see a start of abs. Nothing that made her look to buff, but it fit her just right.

"I try."Hermione grew up over the last summers. She would no longer freak out if a boy saw to much skin. She went to parties with her muggle friends back home, and those nights guys wouldn't keep their hands off of her. "Are you almost done I want to take a bath while i still have time." She grabbed one of the robes on a shelf near the sink.

"Umm, no. But you could always join me in here." He gave a sly smile.

"I'd rather choke myslef. I know what you do to girls. And i know what the Slytherins call you" She got into the shower turnng on the water as she took off her robe.

"Excuse me what are you implying that you 'know what i do to girls'." He stood up out of the bathtub.

"Im just saying you lay almost every girl in this school. Everyone calls you the 'Slytherin Sex God'." Hermione stood waiting for a reply.

Draco walked into the shower and got up very close to her face. "I haven't laid you yet." He was being totally serious.  
He started to gently touch her stomach with his thumb, moving lower and lower. He bent his head down a little, while water began to pour on both of the young teenangers. His lips got so close to hers, and his hands were busy south, his fingers were rubbing her. And in just a second, Hermione turned away from him,  
denying the most undenied most wanted boy in school.

"Not yet Draco..." She smiled to herself and walked away, grabbing her robe, putting it on, and left Draco Malfoy the 'Sex God' standing in the shower, alone. Went to her room, to get ready for the meeting she had with the teachers.

For the first time Draco went for someone and couldn't get them. Hes not over conceeded if you knew the story of Lusius's son. Draco never went for anyone he KNEW he couldn't bed, so he always hit on girls that were easy, and since most of the girls his age, are at that age where they dont care who it is, but they want a boy for right then.  
Being Draco Malfoy just made it easier.


End file.
